Peregrine Falcon
One of the fastest species in the world, the peregrine falcon (Falco peregrinus) (Say it: PHAL-KOE pair-uh-GRINE-YUSS) may reach speeds of up to 250 kilometres per hour (155 miles per hour) or more when diving in pursuit of prey. It is also one of the most widely distributed of all birds, and shows considerable variation in size and colouration across its extensive range, with 19 subspecies recognised. A fairly large, stocky falcon, with pointed wings and a relatively short, square tail, the peregrine falcon typically has a bluish-grey crown and upperparts, and whitish, greyish or reddish-brown underparts, with a variable amount of dark spotting and barring. The underwing and tail are also barred, and the pale throat and cheeks contrast with a broad, dark ‘moustache’ stripe. The facial skin and legs of the peregrine falcon are yellow to orange, and the beak is bluish, tinged yellow at the base and black at the tip. The female peregrine falcon is up to 20 percent larger than the male, and usually has more heavily marked underparts. Juveniles can be distinguished by the browner plumage, streaked rather than barred underparts, and blue-grey or greenish legs and facial skin. The peregrine falcon has a variety of calls, including a loud, harsh, persistent chatter, used against intruders The peregrine falcon mainly eats other birds and usually catches them mid-air. An incredibly fast and agile bird, the peregrine falcon attacks prey in a spectacular dive, or chases it to exhaust it.) Roles * It played Bad Cop/Good Cop in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Martial Eagle in The Grizzly King * It played Falcon in Mulan (NatureRules1 Version) * It played The Raven in Elephant White and the Seven Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Red Alien Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest * It played Elsa in We're Back! A European Animal's Story Gallery Peregrine-falcon-wings-extended.jpg Peregrine Falcon w02-50-103 l.jpg peregrine-falcon.jpg PeregrineFalcon.jpg PeregrineFalconDr.jpg Falcon, Peregrine (The Magic School Bus).jpg Peregrine_Falcon (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) Animal Jam Falcon.png IMG_7938.JPG Perry.PNG IMG 4439.png IMG 0247.JPG IMG dc falcon.jpeg peregrine-falcon-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Falcon_Kai.jpg Hippopotamuses Goats Giraffes Antelopes Cattle Elephants Parrots Emus Turkeys Vultures Owls Eagles Hawks Flamingos Penguins Ducks Storks Octopuses Turtles Tortoises Anteaters Crocodiles Alligators.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Go_Diego_Go_Falcon.png Peregrine Falcons Penguins Parrots Cattle Egrets Flamingos Vultures Eagles Ducks Owls Ostriches Falcons Gulls Geese Hummingbirds Ravens Crows and Chickens are Birds.png 9D0B10B7-04FB-4EAE-9187-05D946936713.jpeg B291CA20-E016-4DB3-A490-6A753141CA47.jpeg 5C0F2EC3-0A41-40C9-9B7F-EC9A54A2392E.jpeg D415128B-EF80-484C-994F-ED506C0A51D5.jpeg ADE29CFD-CAB4-4E36-A3A0-DCE7E9E484B9.jpeg E1B9BD9E-EAD3-46EA-8796-9A5D18B757DA.jpeg DAA0D9CE-A3EE-44D7-9A34-5A7BDDD37800.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg See Also * Eurasian Hobby * Common Kestrel * Merlin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:Zambezia Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Stuart Little Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Jake and The Neverland Pirates Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Shorts Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Missing Lynx Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:State Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Star Fox Animals Category:Kalahari Anima!s Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:My Top 20 Extreme Animals Animals